(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to moisture sensing devices and circuits for the detection of water and other conductive fluids.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices incorporating moisture sensing elements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 336,773, 3,732,556, 4,013,924 and 4,106,001.
In U.S. Pat. No. 336,773 conductors are separated by a material which will absorb water so as to bridge the conductors.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,556 vertically spaced conductors are positioned around the edge of a swimming pool.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,924 conductors are positioned in normally dry and electrically insulating hygroscopic material which forms an insulating layer on a steam pipe or the like. Moisture leaking from the pipe is contained by the hygroscopic material which then becomes a conductor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,001 a moisture detector for use with an undergarment discloses an adhesive strip having a pair of spaced conductors which can thereby be affixed to the undergarment.
In the present invention the arrangement of the closely spaced electrical conductors in the elongated flexible insulating member with only small areas of the conductors surface exposed, forms a novel and very inexpensive essential element in a moisture sensing device as the device of the invention can be easily adhesively affixed along the bottom of a pipe to be supervised.